kickthebuddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kick The Buddy:NO MERCY
The game has been released in April 2013 and was pulled from the App Store in 2016. Following the traditions of publicly acclaimed series, the game has brought kicking to a whole new level introducing an impressive range of innovations no one could imagine before - different blood colors (Ketchup, Ink, Zombie etc.), new backgrounds (Sewer, Padded Cell, Switch Room etc.) and incredible arsenal for advanced kicking. Each section has been supplied with brand new instruments for powerful kicks. A considerable number of missions is available for completion with progressive XP reward. The game was available both for iPhone/iPod touch and iPad (HD). And laptop IMG_0324.JPG|Money Boost BUDDY POWER-UP IMG_0036.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy - Plasma Grenade IMG_0218.JPG|Hellfire Mode BUDDY POWER-UP IMG_0067.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy cracked screen demonstration IMG_0256.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy - Tornado IMG_0245.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy - Mace 3C82174A-413B-4FCE-A6BA-9D2FB2CFE7A8.jpeg 577C6430-C729-4F3F-B9D0-C42C02980761.jpeg 07FBA4A7-B123-4870-871F-FE0E896B6F4C.jpeg EF3AA8BF-8E3F-433A-ABED-119BF9A3FCEF.jpeg DA29F5B4-A9BC-4DF0-B552-F6FF3398054F.jpeg Gameplay The game is aimed at releasing stress while entertaining or kicking a rag-doll called Buddy. In the first section of the main menu the player is able to choose among firing arms, cold weapons, explosives, objects, liquids, foods, sports inventory, machines, natural phenomena etc. He can also enter a mini-game. The amount of virtual money earned by player depends on the strength of the elements they choose, their effectiveness and the way they use them. Virtual money could be used for buying other items. When hitting Buddy too hard or for an extensive period of time, he gets knocked down for a couple of seconds. Mini-games also contribute to earning virtual currency (Buddy Bucks) and receiving XP. The second section of the main menu allows you to change the setting. The profile section records various awards and achievements It also includes the statistics. Clothes are totally adjustable (numerous details and outfits are available). The clothes can be generated randomly with the Shop Assistant function. A separate section is devoted to the settings of the game. Buddy is voiced, his commentaries can be heard throughout the whole game POWER UPS power ups in kick the buddy no mercy are effects that can accour on buddy ADRENILINE This power up instantly revives buddy easily to fight back NO MERCY This power up increases buddy’s blood pressure to be extremely violent to buddy WASP ATTACK This power up summons a wasp in the game. The wasp will sting buddy’s head causing it to swell and become inflamed. Attacking a weak head is a great way to kill buddy MONEY BOOST When attacking buddy your cash increases to buy more weapons with tons of money in your pocket. However it does not work on gold HELLFIRE MODE This power up makes buddy‘s box go up in flames burning him instantly to the heat. While this mode is on, heavy metal drums can be playing in the background XP BOOST When you attack buddy your xp to level up increases making you level up much easier than before when you start to game there are ten power up chances if you loose the all you have to buy them with real money FUNGUS VULGARIS When you Put Fungus Vulgaris on Buddy He Will not attack but if you Actually Drop Him So Hard he will Lose Body Parts But Still Live Until he Loses His Head or Torso. LAVA When you Summon Lava If You put him Deep he will burn and Raise his Hands. When He Burns You Can See His Bones Showing Meaning He Has Lungs and He can Breathe. 'Kick the Buddy: No Mercy Free ' On June 12, 2013 free version of the game has been released. It features items, decor and Buddy outfits from the original game. It is traditionally available both for iPhone/iPod touch and iPad (HD). The current version of the game is 1.0. 'Updates' Monthly updates for the game we’re available, with the first (v1.1) being released on May 21, 2013. Version 1.1 Released on May 21, 2013. *added BUDDY POWER-UPS (Hellfire Mode, XP Boost, Money Boost, Wasp Attack) *>added new background (Fancy Meadow) *added a range of items (Excalibur, Banana Bomb etc.] Version 1.2 Released on July 11, 2013. *added 2 BUDDY POWER-UPS™ (Adrenaline, No Mercy) *added new backgrounds ( Sweet Spot, Patriots' Hall) *added a range of items (Killer Squid, Lions etc.) Version 1.3 Released on July 26, 2013. Contains bug fixes and menu improvements. Version 1.4 Released on August 30, 2013. Introduced a whole-new section entitled Bio-weapons containing a range of new items (Parasite, Fungus Vulgaris, Hazardous Waste, Bacteria etc.) External links Kick the Buddy: No Mercy on iTunes Kick the Buddy: No Mercy HD on iTunes Kick the Buddy Official Facebook Page Kick the Buddy Official YouTube Channel Trivia * It is the only game in the series that contains blood And toys. * It is the only game in the series not counting the sequel that changed Buddy. * It is the only game that uses particles and effects. * It also is the only game that has a category added in the final update. * There are five items that effect the Buddy in different ways:Wolf Moon,Witch Cauldron,Mutation Serum,and the BBQ. (extra is the Biological weapon) Category:Games Category:Buter Category:Butter Category:Videos Category:Apps Category:More Apps Category:IPad games Category:IPhone apps Category:IPod games Category:App Store apps Category:Apps for app store Category:Ipod Category:Ipad Category:Iphone Category:Laptop Category:Tablet Category:Computer Category:Ipad apps Category:Ipod apps Category:Iphone apps Category:Computer apps Category:Laptop apps Category:Laptop apps for google play Category:IPod games for app store Category:Ipod games Category:Games That Buddy Appeared On Category:IPod apps for app store Category:IPad apps for app store Category:Tablet games for app store Category:Games for tablet